


A Dixon Filled Night

by Xx_Furia_xX



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fingering, Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Furia_xX/pseuds/Xx_Furia_xX





	A Dixon Filled Night

"Daryl... I can't sleep." 

"Do you need more space, Riley?" 

"I don't know, I just...can I sleep with you?" 

"I.. Um... Anytime." 

She scurries to my bed as I sit up, placing a pillow next to me. 

"Bad dream?" I ask gently.

"No. I think i need the warmth of someone else." Riley glances up at me through her blonde lashes, blush covering her rosy cheeks.

I lay down, propping my leg up to not allow my boner to be recognized. She lays down slowly staring at me.

"Do you shave?" She asks gently, i didn't realize how close she was until her breath fanned the side of my face. 

"Yes, sometimes. You?" I mentally stab myself, 'you?' Really? What a dumba-

"My legs, and between them." Her hand reaches out resting on my cheek turning my face towards her. I catch on to what she says, and try to ignore the throbbing of my hard member in my pants. Her hand slowly trailing downwards, onto my bare chest. 

"I...Riley? No." She was beautiful, but being seventeen to my thirty four made it illegal to do anything sexual with her. No matter how much i wanted to, or how long i've wanted to. 

"I've wanted you for as long as i can remember. No one will know. Just be quiet and be my first." Riley leans over, placing her soft, warm, pink lips directly on top of mine as her small soft fingers slip under the waistband of my boxers. 

"Riley..." Her gentle small lips were so different from a grown woman's. 

I run my fingers through Riley's silky yellow hair pulling her lips on top of mine, her legs slowly moving around me, straddling my lap. Her hips lower pressing her warmth against my cock, our underwear keeping me from feeling how wet she really was. Our lips stay connected. She was bold, making the first move, most likely knowing it'll hurt once I was inside of her. My hands trail down her back finding the hem of her short night gown before pulling it over her head, reconnecting our lips immediately after it's thrown away from us. 

"Lay down, baby girl." 

My command is obeyed. She lays down letting me crawl between her legs. Her pouty lips skip to my jaw, a gentle whimper finding its way to my ear as my brown hair hangs down tickling her soft skin. My hips pressing into hers, still restrained from our underwear. 

A rough hand slides underneath Riley's small body unhook ingredients her bra releasing her palm sized breast. 

"Please?" Her soft voice drips pleas into my ear. 

How beautiful her tiny voice was. My cock throbbed against her tiny quim, her arch showed me that she was ready, or she thought she was. I wanted to make this memorable for such a beautiful creature. I lean back sliding her dark panties from her creamy legs, her sex glistening through the little light the moon gives. 

"You're beautiful." My praise gets an appreciative purr and a stare glazed over with lust. "Reach towards the headboard. Do not let go."

Her nod is quick, just like her obedience. She was beautiful at submission. She trusted me and I knew that I wouldn't want to lose that. Her body is instantly stretched out before me as her small soft hands wrap around the thick bed post bars. A throb causes me to shiver at the image of her hand wrapping around me instead. 

-

Daryl's thick digit slides between my slick folds, erupting a gasp from both of us. 

"Fucking God. Your pussy is so damn wet RI!"

His words engulf my body in heat, squeezing onto the bars above me wanting my obedience to get me closer to deserving his godly member where his finger is. Two fingers pinch the throbbing bud warning a yelp from my lips and a buckle from my hips. "Oh God!" 

He drags himself down my tiny body with gentle kisses continuing to look up at me, with a mixture of love and lust coating his gaze. He moves his lips to my sex and immediately sucks on my bud, using his warm tongue to play with it, probing my hole gently with his fingers trying to stretch me. I moan out his name feeling like I'm lit on fire from head to toe. Daryl moves his mouth over as his tongue begins to jolt into my throbbing soaking entrance, erupting moans and an arch of my back off the mattress. He keeps pumping his tongue in a steady rhythm, teasing me as I want him to fully give me everything. My legs shake as my body shivers under the assault of his hot mouth. It feels as though there's a weight on my clit as Daryl sucks it into his mouth making me moan out with my release. My body shakes for him in a way I'm unaware was even possible as an orgasm drags every ounce of pleasure from my head to my toes. 

"Daryl!" I moan before limply beckoning him towards me with a few gentle shudders, giggling as he palms himself through his underwear even through our kiss. 

His tongue takes over my mouth and the bliss from my orgasm only allows me to fight back lazily. 

 

"You're so beautiful, Riley." 

I smile at him letting my heart swell at his admiration. 

Pressing a kiss against his lips I begin running my hands down to his tented boxers, pushing them down and away from or session. 

He moans gently and rubs his lower body against mine holding onto my chest, twiddling my nipples pinching and rolling them in ways that make it feel like my sex was the one being pinched. 

A whimper rises from my throat as I begin to wrap his hips with my legs pulling his warm length into me gasping at how big it feels. 

"Daryl.... Daryl... " I whimper in such a childish manner. 

He groans beginning to kiss and grope differing portions of my tiny body, quickly overriding the pain of being stretched to fit his member. Slow thrust push him deeper pain and pleasure scrambling my brain like eggs. I gasps grinding onto his thrust whimpering as I rock my hips back into his harder. Daryl's leaning to press my mouth onto his, quickly I respond, trying to give him appreciation through being lifted into the clouds. He bites lightly on my neck and moves more and more, moaning - with me - increasingly higher pitch, trying to get in as deep as he can. I gasp with his deep thrust nibbling on my neck pulling my hips back, holding only his tip, before falling back onto him pushing into me as deep as possible. Whimpers and blushes take over my body as I start to shiver and tighten around his length. My moans turn shaky as my body trembles with pleasure. We both feel him hit my womb, his hands tangling in my hair to pull my head to lock me in a kiss. 

"I'm going to cum inside you..." He murmurs into our kiss bringing me back to earth. 

 

My approval is moaned into his perfect mouth as my sex holds onto him trying to milk him with my own release. His cum beings to shoot inside me. Daryl's thrust, regardless of his orgasm, continue harshly deep wanting to ride it out to its fullest. Sounds, i cant quite name, escape with my breath as my hands slither across his hair roughened neck, breaking his breathing momentarily to intensify his orgasm. Even more cum shoots into my womb, dripping down his shaft, falling out as a breathe rings out. 

"I need more..." He groans hands roaming my chest. 

I nod quickly smiling at him as I maneuver us so I can lower down his beautifully sculpted body, hair peppered his imperfect skin and it made him even more beautiful. Our mingled juices lathered on his length cause me to forget my natural foreplay, engulfing all I can fit between my lips moaning at our mind blowing taste. My eyes lock on him, wild wavy hair curtaining his face. His country drawl protruding through his moans. Daryl Dixon bites his lip in a way that eggs my suckling on. He test a hand on my head, my tongue swipes across him taking every drop of us down my throat before I begin to push him into my throat suckling needingly on his hard on. A hand full of my hair is clenched. My hand resting on his sac tells that he's holding back on an orgasm. I moan around him sending vibrations through his length before raking my nails up his hair kissed thighs. His cock pulsates as small amounts of cum shoot into the back of my throat, continuing to suckle letting my hands fondle his heavy sac. 

"Good girl, drink me up."


End file.
